digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:GiancarloBP
Un Saludo Sokyroscuro (discusión) 07:23 13 feb 2015 (UTC) Re Hola Giancarlo, las paginas protegidas las puedes editar cumpliendo los distintos requisitos, algunas se protegen para que solo usuarios registrados puedan editar, la mayoría se bloquean de esta forma así que ya deberías tener acceso a la mayoría de las paginas de la wiki, también se bloquean paginas para que solo.los administradores logremos editarlas, esas no las puedes editar ya que no tienes el cargo de administrador. En cuanto a las referencias si puedes añadir referencias a las paginas, pero que sean de información oficial, no añadas curiosidades o suposiciones de fans. nota: disculpa la tardanza pero he estado inactivo por problemas técnicos en mi computadora, en cuanto la repare regresaré a estar activo.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 23:56 21 feb 2015 (UTC) :No te preocupes, yo también he tenido un problema similar. Y sí, ya puedo editar los artículos. Saludos. ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 03:34 27 feb 2015 (UTC) Solicitud de ayuda Saludos Giancarlo, quería pedir tu apoyo para realizar el cambio de nomenclatura en la wiki,ya que debido aun foro de votación los términos de doblaje serán cambiados por los originales japoneses y debido a que actualmente somos pocos los usuarios activos,las únicas formas realizar el cambio es manualmente o que sepas de alguien que nos apoye programando un Bot. Como administrador de la wiki y el único activo de ellos yo me are cargo del cambio mas grande, los Digimon (ya que son los que mas cambios de nombres reciben al momento de los doblajes) y comenzare a renombralos manualmente, si sabes de alguien que sepa usar un Bot, o aceptas apoyar el cambio manual puedes apoyar en cualquiera de estas 3 secciones faltantes *Personajes *Episodios y *Terminologías Bueno espero tu respuesta,Gracias.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 05:27 23 mar 2015 (UTC) :Hola. Bueno, no tengo idea ni conozco a alguien que sepa de Bots pero puedo ayudar con los episodios. ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 03:45 24 mar 2015 (UTC) Appli Monsters Bueno te explico, yo hice una captura en formato jpg porque en la pagina Lista de episodios de Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters no sé por que no reconoce las imágenes png. Luego me parece bien lo de poner JP para diferenciarlo de otros idiomas. Y por último yo creo que la imagen del episodio 1 donde se muestra el titulo del episodio 2 es la propia imagen de titulo, asi que yo creo que mejor no hacemos lo de "Episodio n Digimon Universe Appli Monsters avance JP.png" porque seria la misma imagen. Saludos Psychemon390 (discusión) 10:59 5 oct 2016 (UTC) :Bueno, lo de la lista de episodios ya lo solucioné. :Sobre la imagen del episodio 2 será algo que se verá el domingo cuando se estrene el episodio. :¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 09:31 6 oct 2016 (UTC) Sobre las Plantillas ¡Hola GiancarloBP! :) Te me adelantaste jaja, me parece bien tu plantilla, quizá la parte del nombre es lo que no me gusta, pero no se ve nada mal con Gatchmon, ya solo seria empezar a remplazar las plantillas con las nuevas. TaquitoCopito (discusión) 20:53 13 nov 2016 (UTC) ---- Que bueno que te haya parecido bien, lo del nombre lo puse ahí abajo dado que al ponerlo arriba se ve muy grande y se ve feo y desordenado, como puedes ver en los artículos de episodios cuando los nombres son mu largos. Si te parece bien, ya puedes empezar a insertar la plantilla en los artículos de los Appmon, cualquier duda me dices. ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 21:52 13 nov 2016 (UTC) Actualizo: He hecho una edición en la plantilla como creo quieres que quede, a ver cuál te parece mejor, ¿la nueva edición o la anterior? ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 22:12 13 nov 2016 (UTC) RE: Plantilla y Varios Temas Si me di cuenta después que el creador de plantilla fuiste tu, se que estamos atrazados en cuanto al tema de los Appmon y justo por eso decidí revisar el asunto, todos los administradores estamos inactivos pero aun así debiste preguntar. En cuanto al tema de los Infobox, la Plantilla Digimon sera cambiada a Infobox Portatil para no tiene el estilo antiguo, al igual que todos los Infobox de la wiki (cambio que honestamente no me parece ya que cambia su visualización en PC y deforma las Plantillas),ya sea por los administradores o como tu comentaste por los miembros de Fandom. La Plantilla Digimon no la pueden editar los Usuarios solo los Administradores, esto para evitar modificaciones constantes, sobre tu Plantilla de los Appmon, no le veo gran utilidad, su diseño y uso es exactamente igual a la plantilla Digimon, con la única diferencia que ya tiene el diseño de los Infobox Portátil, ademas los Appmon no son otra cosa que un tipo distinto de Digimon, estos son mis motivos para no dejarla y considerarla innecesaria, tu porque crees que sea mejor dejar ambas???. Modificare la Plantilla Digimon añadiendo los datos para los Appmon y cambiárla a Infobox Portátil, aunque tardare un poco ya que no soy muy experto en el tema. Sobre la regla no creo que sea lo mejor porque se perdería el control y se crearían muchas plantilla inútiles o se modificarían las actuales, aunque hay usuarios que saben y también afecta no dejarles ayudar, creo que es mejor llevar un control, sobre todo por la baja actividad de los Administradores,que Plantillas consideras necesitan actualización o corrección??, si es correcto lo que dices podrás corregirlas ya que veo que sabes sobre el tema, solo avisa antes de hacer algún cambio (Aunque no edito en la wiki, entro frecuente mente a revisar la actividad y te daría una respuesta en no mas de 2 días) con ello no afectarias las reglas. Para elegir un Nuevo Administrador es requerido una votación, ademas de que no hay muchos usuarios activos para elegir, por lo cual lo mejor seria elegir un reversor para que ayude a controlar las ediciones de la wiki, para eso voy a abrir un tema de votación para ver que opinan los usuarios sobre el tema.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:36 18 nov 2016 (UTC) Respuestas Finalmente decidí eliminar la Plantilla Appmon, ya adapte la Plantilla:Digimon para incluir los datos de los Appmon, la use en Gatchmon y se ve y funciona igual que la anterior. No bloqueare todas las Plantillas, la de los Appmon fue para evitar que la siguieran modificando y usando ya que seria eliminada, realiza los cambios que creas en las Navbox, con las otras plantillas pues solo te pido que me avises que cambios haces, no hagas modificaciones por gustos personales, solo elimina los datos no usados o añade nuevos datos que se usen en ella, esto para tener control si no todos empezaran a modificar las Plantillas a su gusto. En cuanto al Administrador, el detalle es que no hay muchos usuarios activos, y los que hay no creo que sean muy aptos para el cargo, ya que o son nuevos o han tenido algún tipo de incidencia sobre ediciones sin sentido y otras cosas, siendo (Creo yo) tu el mas indicado aunque no puedo tomar la decisión yo solo. Por ahora regresare a la Wiki solo que hay días que ando muy ocupado (laboralmete) y me es imposible editar, estos dias que tengo mas tiempo tratare de estar activo al 100%. Honestamente la Plantilla Episodios se ve muy mal desde su cambio a Infobox, me agrada tu diseño se ve mucho mas estético y ordenado, podrías crear un formato para esta wiki y ver como funciona, si se ve bien edito la Plantilla Episodios usando el código de Plantilla de prueba, porque la plantilla actual se ve muy mal, pero si no queda tu plantilla no seria buena idea moverle nada, mejor hacemos una plantilla de prueba y después cambiamos el código de la plantilla que en uso.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 04:12 20 nov 2016 (UTC) RE: Plantillas y Otras Cosas Claro estaré aquí cualquier duda, no te preocupes por la Plantilla tomate tu tiempo, sobre el parámetro lo retire porque hace tiempo hubo muchos problemas con los usuarios ya que añadían otras cosas en ese campo. Quería pedirte un favor, por lo que veo sabes mucho de plantillas y los códigos para crearlas, la Plantilla:Carta, en la sección Digimon tiene el código para colocar en enlace en automático al Archivo de la especie Digimon, sin embargo hay Cartas que requieren que el Texto Visible sea distinto al enlace automático, por ejemplo variaciones "Anime" (en Agumon (anime 2006) el enlace debe dirigir a Agumon (Anime 2006) y verse solamente Agumon), el código de la Plantilla actual no permite que esto sea posible ya que aparecería de esta forma "Agumon (Anime 2006)|Agumon" y el enlace seria correcto. Tu sabes como o que Códigos utilizar para que se pueda añadir un texto Visible diferente al nombre del enlace, esto sin retirar el enlace automático ya que afectaría los Artículos ya creados, hace tiempo cree una Plantilla de apoyo para esos artículos, pero con esto de los Infobox va a ser mucho lió usar las 2, por eso me interesa modificar la Plantilla principal, podrías ayudarme con eso?.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:51 25 nov 2016 (UTC) Plantilla y Re nombramiento Gracias, como veras me falta mucho para saber bien todos los códigos de las Plantillas, aunque mi meta es aprenderlos todos (el problema es que no se donde aprenderlos), el detalle es que el Texto original de las cartas solo mencionan el nombre y el articulo seria como una traducción, ademas que que oficialmente todas las variantes "Anime" y los "Digimon X"sus nombre oficiales son solo la especie y en la wiki se coloca lo de (anime) y (Anticuerpo X) como diferenciación de los originales y sus variantes, sobre los artículos de los Appmon ya renombre a Raidramon y Hackmon si hay algún otro renombrenlos sin problema--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 06:49 25 nov 2016 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Episodios El diseño esta perfecto, me agrado mucho, sobre la visualización me agrado tu CSS, le da mejor visualización a los Infobox Portátil (que honestamente siguen sin agradarme), solamente cambie lo de texto centrado ya que no me agradaba mucho la vista. Sobre la Plantilla los únicos cambios que realice son ocultar las secciones Música e Información, y dejar visibles Títulos y navegación ya que esos dos Datos don mas importantes que la música usada y la producción del episodio, ademas cambie el orden. ya modifique la Plantilla:Episodios usando tu código,y al parecer funciona perfectamente, lo reemplace porque no sabia si había otra forma de reemplazarlas?. Dejare la Plantilla que tu creaste para que si quieres añadir otra cosa puedas hacerlo y ya se cambia el código de la original. Una pregunta, como veras las paginas de Digimon y Episodios asi como sus sub paginas se ven "incompletas" faltando el borde derecho del marco azul de la plantilla, no se si sea un error en la Plantilla:Tab y Plantilla:Tab Digimon o sea otro problema, si son las Plantillas Tab podrías corregir ese error?, si no para ir viendo que ocasiona el error tratar de corregirlo.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 06:03 28 nov 2016 (UTC) Respuestas La actualización de la plantilla esta bien (te dije que era buena idea dejar la de Prueba), el error en la Tab no lo recuerdo pero si estaba, mejor corregirlo. Sobre el tema de los términos, cuando entre a esta wiki los Administradores me dijeron que todo Termino de la franquicia se coloca en Mayúscula (sea un objeto, un Digimon, un tipo, un Nivel, etc), aunque es un error ortográfico, son las normas ya que son términos oficiales de la franquicia, crea las categorías pero siguiendo esa regla.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:34 2 dic 2016 (UTC) Plantillas Saludos Giancarlo, quería pedirte un apoyo como creo te has dado cuenta he estado haciendo cambios constantes a la Plantilla:Digimon añadiendo algunos campos nuevos y/o que ya estaban antes y son de informacion importe para el Digimon, creo todos los campos ya están añadidos pero hay uno que antes estaba "resaltado" apareciendo el cuadro de texto de color diferente, como si fuera el titulo de plantilla, la sección que quiero resaltar es "Titulo" (observa BlackWarGreymon) ya que algunos Digimon son llamados con sobrenombre en sus perfiles, y quería que esa sección apareciera en algún color distinto como estaba antes. Este es el código que tiene actualmente la sección "Titulo", sabrás que códigos añadir para que aparezca de otro color la sección (no el texto, si no el "cuadrito" o espacio de esa seccion), nuevamente soy muy novato en este tema: Titulo Ya intente varios códigos que conocía y ninguno sirve con la infobox portátil,Gracias.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 02:17 4 mar 2017 (UTC) Opinión Saludos Giancarlo, quiero pedir tu opinión sobre un tema, para continuar con el Proyecto:Cartas creare los artículos de los Set de cartas, sin embargo en los artículos de los sets (Booster 1) hay que colocar las imágenes de las cartas pertenecientes a ese set, siendo aproximadamente 50 o mas por articulo, para organizarlas tengo 3 ideas: *Colocar las imágenes visibles en la tabla donde se colocara la lista y enlaces de cartas, su desventaja es que el articulo seria muy extenso y las imágenes quedan pequeñas. *Usar en la tabla una plantilla que muestra la imagen al pasar el cursor, esta muestra un articulo mas corto y ordenado sin embargo actualmente tiene dos errores, el primero es que las imágenes se visualizan de tamaños distintos hay que revisar el código de la plantilla para resolverlo y el otro es que en el orden actual de tabla la imagen se ve incompleta aunque se puede cambiar el orden de los datos.(observa estas dos ideas en uso en Digimon Wiki:Zona de pruebas) *El tercero es colocar todas la imágenes a final del articulo como se hace en Wikimon (observa), igualmente mostraría un articulo mas corto, pero esta idea no me parece bien ya que seria una copia total del articulo de Wikimon y algunos usuarios podrían no entender que carta es cual aunque se coloquen en orden. Que opción crees que sea la mas adecuada o que haga que articulo tenga mejor visualización?, una cosa mas he notado que estas reemplazando el "br" por "br /" cual es la diferencia? yo no noto ninguna, si no hay ninguna diferencia te pediré que lo hagas solo si vas a cambiar o retirar otras cosas porque si editas solo para reemplazar eso seria un cambio que no ayudaría a la visualización del articulo.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 05:57 26 abr 2017 (UTC) Administración Saludos Giancarlo, te informo que el resultado de la votación fue A favor de que obtuvieras el cargo de administrador de Digimon Wiki, Felicidades!. Antes de activar e cargo que ya ganaste, quiero que tengamos una platica en Chat de la Wiki, para ponernos de acuerdo en algunos temas, quiero saber si podrás el día de Mañana tengo el día libre a partir de las 3 de tarde (hora de México), o cuando tendrás tiempo disponible. --Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 01:12 2 jun 2017 (UTC)